monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanita Nightshade
|birthday=N/A |age=17 in Corpse Flower years |pet=Amanita has an adoring maggot that is die-rling as both pet and accessory. |bffs=Amanita Nightshade |log= }} Amanita Nightshade is a 2015-introduced character. She is a plant monster, born from the seed of the Corpse Flower, an extremely rare flower which only blooms every 1300 years. Portrayers She is voiced by Heather Moiseve in English. Character Background Amanita is a rare flower which origin is unknown. She was once owned by a tribe of Tiki, who worshiped her. She took this worshiping to a next level, as she demands nothing but attention and luxury, of the finest quality. Fed up with the tribe's incompetence to satisfy her, she eventually went back to her flower form. The villagers, tired of her antics, gifted her to the De Nile family, were she was owned by Nefera de Nile, claimed to be a present only fit for such royalty. She was groomed and cared for by Nefera, during her time as a princess of Egypt but, when the De Nile family went under a conspiracy by Ramses de Nile's counselor, they had to be entombed and mummified. Amanita, using her scent powers to control Nefera into taking her with them, was entombed too, in a tomb where she and the De Niles were dormant for millenia. Eventually, the family woke up from their long slumber and during this time, Amanita was Nefera's only company, talking to her all the time. Eventually, on the 1300 year, an earthquake occured, resulting on a crack in the tomb's walls. While the De Nile family celebrated their blessing, Amanita bloomed on the 1300th day. She was an important source of information, because, since she overheard conversations while she was a flower, she warned the De Niles about the importance of the wrappings. She spoke a lot about herself too, and her 'supposed' fame. One day a caravan passed by the tomb, leaving the De Nile family desperate for help. As they tried to leave the tomb via hole in the wall, they found out Amanita was the only one thin enough to fit through it. She promised to bring help for the De Niles, but when she joined in the caravan led by Medusa she had forgotten about Nefera, Cleo and Ramses. Walking along with the caravan, she demanded worship from everyone and disrespected the rules. Eventually, she drunk most of the water reserves stored by Medusa, since she considered herself worthy of it. But that caused her trouble with Medusa, who eventually got sick of her antics, claimed that she had to pay of the costs of the bills of water or treat the camels for 31 days. Fed up of the way she was treated and because she felt disrespected and unglorified, she returned back to her flower form for a 1300 year nap, to escape from her duties and hopefully awaken in an era where she might get better treatment. Eventually Amanita's flower crossed ways with Monster High and stored at the Monster High's Greenhouse, where it was admired and taken care off by the students, until, in the Night of the Gloom and Bloom, 1300 years after her last contact with the world, she finally bloomed and regained her humanoid form. Personality Amanita considers herself one of the most beautiful monsters to have ever existed, and believes everyone is in awe of her beauty. But while she may look beautiful, her personality is the complete opposite. She is incredibly selfish and narcissistic, to the point that she refers to herself in the third person. She cares little about anyone's needs except her own, believes everyone is here to serve her, and feels offended when someone refuses to do what she says. As a result, it's not long before no one wants anything to do with her, but she seems ignorant of how obnoxious she is to others. Another great defining trait of Amanita is her passion for stealing others belongings, or "borrowing them", in her book. This trait greatly derives from her need for authority, seeing as she considers herself worthy of everything and feels that others need to pay her for her existance. She is rather sneaky while doing it too, doing so without anyone noticing. Appearance Amanita has two forms: her Corpse Flower self and her Bad Seed form. * 'Bad Seed: '''As the Bad Seed of The Corpse flower she is a humanoid plant monster with light green skin, long wavy deep blue and purple hair, and eyelashes which resemble small leaves. She has lilac eyes with a green tone to them. She likes to dress in fancy, stylish dresses with leaf and plant patterns. * '''Corpse Flower: '''As a Corpse Flower she has big purple exterior petals and smaller interior ones. She has green vines and a green seed like thing on the top of the flower structure. When the flower blooms the green seed jumps out and the petal fall down to the ground, exhibiting a flower shape. Abilities Amanita has some powers and abilities of her own: * '''Odor: '''While she's a flower, and presumably when she's a seed too, Amanita seems to be able to control others actions through her scents, like she did to Nefera de Nile when she lured her to take her to the tomb or how she emmited unpleasents smells to keep Cleo away from her. * '''Corpse Flower: '''She can turn from her Corpse Flower state to her Seed State every 1300 years, when she blooms, and may chose to retract whenever she wants, doing so by entering the flower again and allow the petals to close. Once she goes back to her Corpse Flower State she will remain like this until her next bloom, 1300 years after. * '''Phytokinesis: '''Amanita can summon biological life, such as vines that she uses to her ultimate desire, usually to do things for her or steal stuff. She used vines to escape Cleo's pyramid tomb. Relationships Family Theoretically speaking, and until proven so, Amanita does not have a family. Unlike many Monster High students who are offspring of monsters, either biologically or created by so, Amanita is a product of a flower. This does not seem to mind to Amanita, who is far too focused on herself. Friends Amanita states in her bio that her best friend is herself, due to her adoration of her own beauty and traits. Her latest owner, Nefera de Nile, and her seem to have once been good friends, Amanita being Nefera's only consolation during the days in the tomb. The two talked and Nefera was protective of Amanita, grooming her and taking care of her. It is unknown how their relationship has been after the betrayal and reapperance of Amanita. Cleo and her do not get along. During her times at the tomb, even when she was just a flower, Amanita has expressed a dislike towards Cleo, purposely keeping her away with her scents, and even after she bloomed, even though she expressed an outside impression that she liked her, deeply she still wasn't fond of her as she abused of Cleo's belongings. After she bloomed at Monster High, she still expresses hatred towards the egyptian princess, insulting her and playing with her feelings, as well as messing with her relationship with Deuce Gorgon. Pet Amanita does own an unnamed pet maggot, which she cares for and takes almost everywhere. Funnily enough, one of Amanita's only close aquaintaces is indeed this maggot and even considering this she treats her pet as an accessory at times, like she does with many other monsters too, focusing, again, on beauty over friends. Timeline * October 03, 2014: A photo of Amanita Nightshade's name and product number is leaked to the fandom. * November 04, 2014: Amanita Nightshade's Amazon page goes up, revealing her identity as the Corpse Flower. * December 22, 2014: Amanita Nightshade makes her diary debut in Cleo's ''Gloom and Bloom diary. * December 24, 2014: Amanita Nightshade's profile art is published in the December issue of the Argentinian ''Monster High'' magazine. photos of it reach the fandom on January 16, 2015. * Late January, 2015: Amanita Nightshade's debut doll is released as a self-standing 'Signature' doll. * March 27, 2015: Amanita Nightshade makes her webisode debut in Gloom and Bloom, Part 2 Notes * Her first name comes from the genus of fungi Amanita, while her last name comes from the Nightshade family of plants. * She is based on the plant Amorphophallus titanum (A.K.A Corpse Flower), which also blooms every certain number of years. This plant is also well known for emitting an foul smelling stench when it pollinates, which seems to be reflected in Amanita's obnoxious behaviour. Gallery Hero-Amanita-Doll_tcm580-204799.jpg|link=Amanita Nightshade Hero-Amanita-Character_tcm580-204789.jpg|link=Amanita Nightshade tumblr_nnep1vSIm01tc5d60o1_1280.jpg|link=Amanita Nightshade Amanita's Skullette.PNG|Aminta's skull Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Plants Category:Brats Category:Gloom and Bloom